


El chico del aula 05

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro es un chico universitario, cierto día, mientras se aburría esperando a su amigo Kuroo en el aula 05, escribió un simple "hola" en un pupitre cualquiera.No esperaba que días después, hubiera una respuesta.Sin duda, es una forma peculiar de enamorarse por primera vez.





	El chico del aula 05

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/gifts).



El chico del aula 05

Era una tarde como cualquiera otra en la facultad de medicina, como algo rutinario que, pese al cielo pigmentado en tonos arrebol y el comienzo del cantar de la noche, unos cuántos alumnos siguieran en sus ajetreadas vidas de estudiantes. 

Era el caso de Kuroo Tetsurou, quién aún debía entregar un reporte antes de las 7:00 pm. Y aún se encontraba en su aula, con la laptop en mano, y el sonido del teclado siendo lo único que llenaba el vacío del salón. 

Había iniciado desde ayer en la tarde, no obstante, el compartir habitación con uno de los chicos más hiperactivos de la escuela, no le ayudaba mucho. Sabía que no debía seguirle el juego a Bokuto Koutaro cuando tenía deberes acumulados, no obstante, a veces podía ser tan idiota como él.

El azabache se acomodó los lentes que acostumbraba usar cuando su vista estaba cansada, deslizó su mirar oscuro hasta las manecillas del reloj de pared a la entrada del gran salón, eran las 6:45 pm. No le quedaba tiempo, pero ya casi concluía. Si nada lo interrumpía durante los próximos 15 minutos, todo saldría bien. 

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Kuroo! ¡Estuve buscandote, hermano! —Tetsurou casi se se golpea contra la pantalla de su laptop, pero aún le quedaba una pizca de cordura, se aferraría a ella. Por lo menos hasta después de entregar su trabajo, después se encargaría de hablar seriamente con ese Búho cornudo que tenía por compañero de piso. —¿Qué haces todavía en tu salón? ¡Ya todos se fueron y-! —se detuvo al ver la palma del otro extendida en un gesto que le indicaba parara. Parpadeó dos veces y ladeó la cabeza a un lado. —¿Oya?

—Sabes que te amo, bro, pero no estoy libre en estos momento. —habló sin muchos rodeos. —Así que siéntate en algún lugar y espera a que termine... —hizo una pausa y le miró directamente. —En silencio, —recalcó, con cierto tono severo, algo totalmente necesario considerando con quién trataba. 

El de cabellos bicolor hizo un pequeño puchero, sus ojos comúnmente desbordantes de energía perdieron cierto brillo. Kuroo no reparó en escuchar el discurso dramático de su mejor amigo, antes de verle sentarse en una banca al lado de la ventana que llevaba al campus. Sólo suspiró y siguió con sus asuntos, después le subiría los ánimos con alguna chuchería en el camino a casa.

Los minutos transcurrían con extrema lentitud, Kotarou ya había perdido la cuenta de las poses que había hecho para acomodarse sobre aquel asiento, no obstante, ninguno era de su completo gozo. En algún momento descansó su mejilla sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta de lo limpia que estaba, bastante diferente a la de su aula. Quizás todos los estudiantes de medicina eran arreglados, él no lo sabía, pero lo suponía (Kuroo era más cuidadoso que él). Quizá debería ser tan arreglado como ellos. Después de todo, igual había visto a sus compañeros de Turismo ser bien ordenados y responsables con sus pertenencias.

Fue en ese momento que notó cierta peculiaridad en el asiento. Estaba demasiado limpio y pulcro. Ni un rayón, ni una mancha. Qué raro, ¿No?

Fue entonces cuando rebuscó en su bolsillo. Si aquella mesa era tan limpia, debía hacer algo, es decir, todas, absolutamente todas las mesas deben tener un pequeño rayón. Era una regla general en cualquier nivel de estudio, como una ley universal.

Destapó su bolígrafo, y lo asentó en un lugar apartado, donde nadie se daría cuenta (o al menos eso pensaba), de esa manera se evitaría problemas y calmaría su ansiedad. No sabía que escribir, miles de cosas de cruzaron por su mente: ¿Su nombre?, ¿Su curso?, ¿Su equipo favorito de Voleibol?

No, tenía que ser algo mucho más original que todas las anteriores juntas.

Por ello, decidido, escribió por primera vez en aquel pupitre del aula 05, un simple: 

«Hola»

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo. 

El chico de orbes ámbar se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido sordo de la laptop de su compañero cerrarse con brusquedad. Al acto le siguió un profundo suspiro, mientras dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento, totalmente vencido. 

—¿Has terminado? —Cuestiona asomándose desde la mesa donde se encontraba la laptop del azabache.

—Si. —Confirma, restregando sus propias manos sobre su cara, como si se quitará un gran peso de encima. —Al fin lo he enviado, justo a tiempo. —mencionó con cierto cansancio. Koutaro miró por instinto el reloj, eran ya las 6:59pm. Desconocía cuando era el límite de entrega para Tetsurou, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por sus palabras de alivio. —A todo esto, ¿Por qué demonios me has venido a buscar? 

Hubo un silencio prolongado, el joven de cabellos más claros quedó pensando en aquello último, mientras el moreno le observaba expectante, esperando respuestas, por algunos segundos demás, antes de que la voz del búho se manifestara.

—Tengo hambre. —Atinó a decir. Kuroo quiso golpearse a sí mismo en la frente, decidió dejarlo en un gesto mental. —Vamos, viejo, sabes que a este fecha no tengo dinero para comer afuera y no me dejaste nada hecho. —se quejó, mientras el azabache tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar a la salida, Bokuto solo miraba sus movimientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro le había dejado, aceleró sus pasos.

No se detuvo a pensar sobre aquel pequeño recado que había dejado, de todas maneras, sólo fue para no morir de aburrimiento 15 minutos, no pasaría a más. 

(...)

Tres días pasaron sin mayores problemas, las quejas de Bokuto eran las mismas de siempre, Kuroo se dedicaba a mantener su mente en un sólo lugar durante temporada de pruebas. 

Aún no entendía como es que en la mente de un chico de su edad, haya pasado el considerar estudiar turismo para "viajar a muchos lugares y comer buena comida", y luego estarse quejando todos los días de lo equivocado que estaba. Pero bueno, debía saber que así era Bokuto.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a verse menos en las mañanas. Aún así, Kotarou recordaba perfectamente que cierto felino le debía un pequeño juego en la cancha de Voley. 

Por ello, se encontraba de nuevo en la facultad de Medicina. En la misma aula, esperando a su compañero, mientras esté se encontraba en el laboratorio (lugar, al que le habían prohibido ir, después de ciertos incidentes anteriores). El aula 05 estaba completamente vacío esta vez. 

En ese momento recordó aquel mensaje casual grabado en una mesa. En ese momento, pensó que sería bueno continuar con lo que había hecho, quizá dibujar de igual manera unos cuantos búhos, después de todo, sus dibujos de Búhos eran los mejores de su Antigua escuela (cabe decir, que fue un logro autoproclamado). 

Buscó con sus grandes orbes ámbar sobre las impecables mesas, observando un punto en específico en cada una de ellas, obviamente, el lugar donde había grabado aquella simple palabra. 

Y entonces la vio. Parecía algo borrosa, supuso que fue gracias a la tinta que uso. 

No obstante, notó cosas demás, otras palabras. Él no la había escrito, de eso estaba seguro, entonces, ¿Quién le había contestado?

Justo abajo de su letra desproporcionada y ciertamente algo torcida, se encontraba con una caligrafía notablemente más impecable y cuidada. 

«Si vas a rayar la propiedad de la escuela, que sea con lápiz, es difícil quitar el bolígrafo.»

Parpadeó dos veces y sintió sus mejillas arder. Le habían pillado en algo tan infantil... ¡¿Y lo habían regañado?!  
No sabía si sentirse ofendido o no, pero era una de las pocas veces en que la vergüenza le invadió (para ser él). 

Buscó en su bolsillo (tenía la costumbre de guardar cosas pequeñas ahí), sacando de esa manera un pequeño borrador de migajon. Borró el mensaje que le habían dejado, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que escribir. Para su fortuna (por así decirlo), pudo notar un pequeño objeto en el suelo, era un lápiz desgastado a más de la mitad, algo descuidado, debía aceptar que era similar a los suyos. 

Escribió un pequeño mensaje, antes de escuchar la puerta corrediza del salón abrirse nuevamente. 

—Hey, Bo, de verdad me has esperado. —Saludo el azabache. —¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Pudo notar como Kotarou rápidamente tapaba una parte de aquel escritor, de una forma poco disimulada. Tetsurou Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. —Como sea, vamos, Tengo una cita con Tsukki a las 8:00. 

—¡Oh! —Recordó aquel evento. Kuroo se lo había mencionado antes, pero se le había olvidado completamente. Había ido para nada. — ¡Yo igual quiero ir! —anunció alzando las manos con entusiasmo. 

Tetsurou le miró de reojo. —No. —sentenció. Mientras abandonaban el aula los quejidos de Bokuto se escuchaban hasta el final del pasillo, junto con las risas del Kuroo.

[...]

—Es impropio de ti seguir ese tipo de cosas, Akaashi. —Le mencionó el rubio teñido que camina a su lado.

El joven de orbes rasgados y cabellos cortos azabache se encogió de hombros, suspiró y una nítida nube de vapor se manifestó sobre sus fríos labios. 

—Ha escrito una una tontería cualquiera en mi asiento, no me gusta que hagan ese tipo de cosas. —Mencionó sin una completa seguridad en sus propias palabras.

—Ni siquiera sabes si lo leerá de nuevo. —Le rebatió Kozume. 

—Entonces lo borraré luego. —comentó sin inmutarse. Él también se había encontrado aburrido en algún momento de aquella clase. Sólo buscaba distraerse por un momento.

—Como gustes. —Le contestó en un tono tranquilo, sin darle más vueltas a un asunto que consideraba innecesario.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en calma, era una costumbre entre ambos. El compartir piso había sido una de las mejores decisiones que los dos habían tomado, compartir con cualquier otro hubiera sido problematico, tomando en cuenta lo que carácter compatible de ambos. 

Eran amigos desde preparatoria para ser exactos. Akaashi Keiji estudiaba medicina y Kozume Kenma Diseño Gráfico. Kenma le había hablado sobre un amigo que tuvo durante su infancia, y que con el tiempo se distanciaron; por azares del destino, aquel viejo amigo de su compañero, cursaba una misma clase que él (algo extra, a la que asistían alumnos de años diferentes, y que Keiji decidió tomar el mismo primer grado).

Keiji nunca le mencionó nada más de eso a Kozume, realmente no le parecía relevante en ese momento, de todas maneras, no era muy allegado a sus otros compañeros de clase y Tetsurou no era la excepción. No obstante, había pequeñas ocasiones en que le preguntaba sobre el más bajo, eran cosas sutiles, como su salud, o qué había sido de él. 

Pero Kenma no le mencionaba nada al respecto a su vieja amistad, y Akaashi no preguntaría. De todas maneras, no tenía caso abrir viejas heridas; por lo que veía, el teñido era bastante feliz (aunque no lo diera a relucir) con su vida actual. 

—¡De verdad quiero ir! —Un estruendoso alarido hizo a ambos saltar levemente. —¡Prometo que no los veré cuando se besuqueen! —Era la voz de chico con una llamativa melena bicolor, no llegó a ver su rostro.

Keiji frunció el ceño con una leve molestia, ¿Era necesario alzar la voz en un lugar público?  
No le agradan ese tipo de personas, realmente.

Fue entonces cuando observó de reojo a quien acompañaba al joven de notable presencia. No era más ni menos que Kuroo Tetsurou. Demonios, debía dejar de pensar en las personas que menos quiere ver, porque cuando lo hace, aparecen mágicamente frente a él, ¿Será una maldición? Quizá deba ir a un santuario a visitar a un monje.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó Kozume, deslizando su mirada sin interés de observar el alboroto. 

—Un par de idiotas en la calle. —Respondió el azabache posicionándose en un punto estratégico para bloquear la visión del teñido. Este no le dio más vueltas y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Akaashi en cambio, miró de reojo a aquel par, simplemente no entendía a la gente que iba por la vida llamando la atención de otros de esa forma, tenía suerte de no involucrarse demasiado con ellos. 

(...)

Estiró un poco su cuello, no había dormido del todo bien. Kenma se había quedado dormido en su misma cama mientras jugaba videojuegos. No es que le molestara, ciertamente no le importaba mucho, era bastante quieto mientras estaba despierto, pero no cuando dormía. Ese era el único inconveniente. Pequeño detalle.

—Buenos días. —saludó en general, al entrar al aula 05. Aquella clase extra, tenía el horario peculiar de ser en horas tempranas, debido a que tenía otros usos en cortas ocasiones por la tarde, aunque generalmente se encontraba desocupada, y había días en que se posponía hasta la tarde. 

Se dirigió a su asiento, subiendo los escalones de aquel salón en desnivel. El profesor no había llegado aún, y eso le daba tiempo de acomodarse de una forma más cómoda, a pesar de su pesada noche. Fue una sorpresa encontrar su mesa con cierta basura generada por el desgaste de borrador. Fue entonces cuando notó aquella frase.

«¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me aseguraré de llevar siempre un lápiz conmigo! ¡Lo siento!»

La caligrafía no era la mejor, era notable que se trataba de la misma persona dejó el primer mensaje. Podía incluso denotar la escencia de su autor, su simpleza, mayormente.

Keiji sonrió levemente, ¿Qué posibilidad había de que le respondieran de esa forma? No sabía si la persona se tomaba algunas cosas muy enserio, o simplemente disfrutaba del dramatismo.

—Buenos días. —Una voz conocida le habló. Keiji miró de reojo al otro azabache, era algo extraño que le hablara. 

—Buenos Días, Kuroo-san. —Saludó de vuelta. Notó como el mirar del mayor se desvió a su asiento. Akaashi asentó su bulto en el lugar, obstruyendo la visión a aquel punto, observando al otro con una expresión estoica. —¿Necesitaba algo?

—No, sólo quería preguntar sí aqui es donde siempre te sientas. —Señaló el lugar. El menor arqueo una ceja con confusión, no entendía el porqué de algo tan irrelevante. —No suelo fijarme en esas trivialidades.

—En efecto, Suelo tomar este lugar. —confirmó sin darle mayor importancia. Antes de poder mencionar algo más, el profesor había llegado.

Se quedaría con la duda por esa única vez, realmente no le parecía oportuno ponerse a pensar en algo que no fuera la clase, por lo menos, por ahora.

Y sin embargo, tomó su borrador y lápiz para responder. 

«Deja de disculparte tanto» mencionó en su escrito. Dudó por un momento, movió el lápiz ágilmente entre sus dedos, mientras observaba aquella primera palabra escrita con tinta. No le respondió si quiera, quizá él también fue un tanto maleducado. Suspiró y simplemente escribió abajo de lo primero: «Y hola igualmente»

Se sentía algo inmaduro al pensar en los sentimientos de un desconocido, no sabía sí la coincidencia de responder se daría de nuevo, y ahí estaba, completamente desconcentrado de su clase, escribiendo para alguien del que no sabía absolutamente nada, más que su caligrafía. 

No sabía sí era la calefacción dentro del instituto, pero se sentía algo abochornado.

(...)

De esa forma, los días dieron paso a las semanas. Keiji se sorprendía al ver las respuestas de su desconocido cada vez más seguido. De alguna forma habían comenzado a dialogar (por así decirlo) de otras cosas. Descubrió que aquel era un amante del Voleibol (uno de sus deportes favoritos), y algo que era vital: se refería a si mismo como un chico. 

Akaashi había sido algo más cuidadoso, se refería a su persona de una forma neutral, y en algunos momento se preguntaba el porqué lo hacía.

Fue hasta cierta tarde, donde apareció un mensaje peculiar.

«¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Apuesto a que es muy bonito! ¡Tienes una letra muy linda! Ah, cierto, creo que es de mala educación no decir el propio antes de preguntar por el....» Está no era la primera vez en la que el otro escribía demás en un rincón de la mesa, sin considerar el espacio en el que comenzó a escribir, por lo que deslizó su mirada hacia más abajo. Suspiró, ciertamente pensaba que esa persona no pensaba en lo más convencional. Se deslizó en su silla, dejando ver las letras en las que estaba sentado. Si, no se explicaba el hecho de que pudiera escribir más arriba en la mesa; pero el pensar en que este tuviera que agacharse para escribir, le daba algo de gracia.

Se detuvo en aquel pensamientos, llevando la yema de sus dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios, ¿Estaba sonriendo? 

Negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio antes de seguir leyendo. Pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas y palmas. Sin duda, no era una buena señal.

«¡Oh! ¡Se me acabó el espacio en la mesa de nuevo, pero no importa.» mencionó, Akaashi pudo ver un dibujo bastante raro a un lado, supuso que era una carita sonriente, no obstante, se debatía si es que tenía 4 ojo, o eran cejas. Cómo sea, continuó. «Te decía, ¡quiero saber tu nombre! » Otra extraña sensación. «¡El mío es Bokuto Kotarou!»

—Bokuto... —vocalizó en sus labios con lentitud. 

¿Debería decirle su nombre? Ya llevaban más de mes y medio "hablando" de aquella forma. Se había hecho ya una costumbre, de la que Keiji no se sentía muy seguro de continuar, y sin embargo la seguía. No podía negar el hecho de que el pensamiento de verle en persona, había navegador más de una vez a través de su subconsciente. 

«Un gusto, Bokuto-san» Escribió el azabache de menor edad. Dejó que pasaran los minutos, intentando prestar atención a la clase. 

Los compuestos aparecían uno tras otro en la pizarra, y el lápiz se movía sobre el papel. El timbre anunció el final de la jornada, Keiji tomó sus cosas para retirarse por ese día. 

No obstante, se detuvo.

Sacó el lápiz de su mochila, y escribió rápidamente sobre la mesa. Volvió a meter este, y volteó para ver qué nadie le mirara. Fue una sorpresa encontrar la de un azabache en la entrada del salón. Era Tetsurou. 

No le hizo mucho caso a aquel evento. 

[...]

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Tetsurou se detuvo en la puerta del aula, y miró de lo pies a cabeza a su compañero. 

—Vine a... —Kotarou jugaba intranquilo con sus dedos.

Bien, analizando la situación: Kuroo había anunciado que llegaría un poco tarde, gracias a la entrega de un breve ensayo esa misma tarde, se supone que Kotarou llegaría muerto de su práctica de la mañana y clases de la tarde, entonces... ¿Qué demonios hacía en su facultad? 

—Estaba por irme ya. —mencionó el azabache de cabellos al estilo de recién levantar. —Solo debo ir a mi lugar por mi...

—¡Yo te lo traigo! —interrumpió abruptamente la voz del otro. Antes de que Kuroo pudiera hablar, el joven de cabellos albinos y cenizos se metió al salón como un rayo. 

Tetsurou era una persona observadora. Y leer a alguien tan simple como Kotarou no era un gran reto, desde aquel día en que se quedo esperando por él en el aula, frecuentaba un asiento en específico para reposar. El único problema, es que Akaashi Keiji era un acertijo, y sin poder descifrar aquella pieza, el rompecabezas seguiría incompleto.  
Sólo seguiría observando, no diría nada, por lo menos, no ahora. 

Bokuto regreso en menos de 5 minutos, demasiado obvio que había hecho más que ir por las cosas de su amigo. 

—¿Todo bien? —alzó una ceja, y pudo notar un leve carmín en el rostro de su mejor amigo. No iba a reírse aún, pero era algo extraño. Aún así, debía aparentar. 

—¡S-si! —Comentó con una voz algo más contenida que de costumbre. Era tan evidente, maldita sea. Tenía ganas de interrogar del por qué de su comportamiento, pero debía ser paciente, y mantener vigilado a Akaashi también. —Oye Kuroo.

—Dime. —Tomó sus cosas y se colgó su maleta en el hombro, comenzando a caminar a casa junto al otro, quizá podría pasar a la cancha a jugar un poco, Bokuto tenía muchas energías, después de todo. —Ya te he dicho que no estoy haciendo experimentos para clonar humanos, ni hacer super soldados-búhos. —Se burló un tanto de la imaginación del otro, sacando un botellón de su mochila, y abriéndolo para tomar un poco de agua.

—Ya te he dicho que si es "super secreto" entenderé que no me despido detalles. —Replicó el chico, cruzandose de brazos. —¡Ah! Pero no te iba a preguntar eso. —sonrió levemente. —¡Quiero saber si conoces a un tal "Kozume Kenma"!

Kuroo casi escupe toda el agua que había tomado. Toció un poco más, antes de aclarar su voz y mirarle estupefacto.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas? —Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando descifrar a lo que iba Kotarou. No entendía como era posible que el nombre de su amigo de la infancia apareciera...

Cuando en ningún momento le mencionó su existencia. 

—Creo que me he enamorado...

Ok, esto se había salido de control. Tendría que entrometerse ahora.

[...]

—¿Qué hiciste que? 

Eran pocas la veces en que Kenma alzaba la voz, y más escasas cuando dejaba de mirar por completo la consola.

—He escrito tu nombre. —Repitió por segunda vez en el momento, deslizando su mirar a un lado con cierta culpa. 

La mirada de Kozume era única en ese momento, eran contadas las veces en que lograba perder la compostura, y ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí. 

—Dejame replantear un momento, —El rubio mencionó en un tono más calmado, pero contenido a la vez. —Has estado contestando los mensajes de un completo extraño a través de mensajes en tu asiento durante dos meses...

—Mes y medio. —corrigió brevemente el chico de fina mirada, siendo ignorado por el otro.

—Y en vez de decirle tu nombre, ¿Escribiste el mío? ¿A un completo desconocido?

—En resumen. —asintió, mientras el otro se restregaba la cara. —Bokuto-san me ha comentado que no va a la facultad, pero tiene un amigo ahí. —intentó explicarse. —Si hay la casualidad que tome la misma clase que yo, sabrá quién soy rápidamente. 

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? —ya más calmado, le interrumpió el rubio artificial. 

Akaashi se quedó en silencio, la pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

¿Por qué no quería que supiera sobre él?

Quizá ya tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero prefería reservarla. Porque él era así: reservado. No tendía a demostrar (mucho menos gritar) sus emociones, para muchas personas, era alguien difícil de descifrar.

Tanto, Que en algún momento habían dejado de intentarlo. 

—No te preocupes, dudo que logré encontrarte. —intentó argumentar. Su compañero.

Fue en ese momento en que una melodía comenzó a llenar la habitación, para ser específicos, la conocida melodía de la "ocarina of time", el Soundtrack de the Legend of Zelda.

No obstante, no se trataba del celular de aquel gamer, como muchos pudieran pensar, sino, del estudiante de medicina. Fue para su sorpresa ver un número conocido en la pantalla.

Le hizo una seña a Kenma, y caminó unos cientos pasos hasta afuera a de la reducida habitación, saliendo a los pasillos del edificio. Suspiró levemente, y contestó.

—¿Qué necesita, Kuroo-san? —Contestó apaciblemente, suponiendo que el motivo de la llamada era en relación con sus clases. 

—Hey, —Hizo una pausa, que Keiji no supo interpretar. —Hola Kenma. —mencionó resaltando el tono del nombre. Akaashi sintió su piel erizarse.

—Creo que te has equivocado... —Intentó desviar la conversación, no obstante, Tetsurou no lo permitiría.

—Escucha Akaashi, se lo ha estado pasando, no estoy ciego. Con quién has estado jugando es mi Bro, pensaba mantenerme al margen, pero ahora que le has dado un nombre, el idiota no descansará a hasta encontrar a "Kozume Kenma", Lo entiendes, ¿No? —se escuchó un extenso suspiros. Cierto peso cayó sobre los hombros del menor. 

—Es imposible que lo haga, Kozume no conoce a nadie más que a mí en la facultad de Medicina... —intentó convencerse a si mismo, pero un quejido de Tetsurou le hizo dudar de sus palabras por un momento.

—Es capaz de caer en depresión por no encontrarlo. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de su personalidad durante este tiempo, Akaashi. —Le mencionó el moreno. —Creo que te habrás dado cuanta de su personalidad.

Se lo pensó un poco antes de responder: —Si. —admitió, —¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? 

—Fácil. —se escuchó una leve risa al otro lado de la línea. El mejor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. —Vas a citarlo en el aula por la tarde. 

—¿Qué? —El azabache alzó una ceja. Como si en verdad ambos no hablarán el mismo idioma. —No.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. —se escuchó la voz de Tetsurou bastante segura de sí. —Nos vemos mañana, Akaashi. 

Fin de la llamada. El estudiante se había quedado segundos demás con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Volvió a su mundo cuando un leve golpe al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó. Al momento supo de que se trataba.

Abrió la puerta con calma, y ahí se encontraba el rubio, por supuesto.

—Es raro en tí espiar conversaciones ajenas. —Comentó el chico de ojos rasgados, con un tono neutro y tranquilo, acariciando suavemente los cabellos dorados y castaños del otro. 

—Es raro en tí huir de esa forma de la realidad. —Acertó a decir. Keiji detuvo sus movimientos. —Con el que acabas de hablar, es Kuro, ¿No es así?

El silenció reinó por segundos. Era normal en ellos, pero no de esa forma, cierto ambiente se sentía distinto. Akaashi estaba ciertamente sorprendido de las palabras ajenas.

—¿Cómo...?

—Puede que no parezca que presto atención a mi alrededor, pero lo hago. —mencionó, bajando sus pestañas, en un gesto de tranquilidad, contrario a lo de hace unos momentos dentro del apartamento. Keiji no se había dado cuenta de lo que Kenma en verdad pensaba, hasta ahora. —Se que has estado evitando hablar sobre tus clases para no mencionar a Kuro, pero ya deberías saber que no me afecta. Es pasado. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿No? 

—Si. —respondió sin dudar. 

—Entonces hablame, dime sobre tus cosas, las escucharé, aunque no lo aparente. —abrió los ojos, y un par de fanales dorados se fijaron en los del más alto. —No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, y perder a otro amigo. 

En ese momento Akaashi no lo comprendió del todo, aún habían cosas que no se había atrevido a indagar en la mente del teñido, pero hasta ese momento se dió cuenta de que no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba, y que quizá, era él quien lo conocía más. 

—Kozume. —le habló, llamando la atención del mencionado. —Necesitaré tu ayuda, entonces.

[...]

—Bro, ¿Qué demonios haces? —la ceja de Tetsurou se contraía en un pequeño tic. Este par le estaba causando más problemas de los que pensaba. 

—Oh, ¡Kuroo! —Saludó el de cabellos bicolor. —Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu computadora. —Sonrió con genuina inocencia. —¡Estoy buscando al amor de mi vida! 

—Espera, ¡¿Esas son las listas de la facultad?! —se sobresaltó. —¡¿Cómo demonios has hackeado la red de la universidad?!

—Tsukki me hizo este favor, si con esto "lo dejaba en Paz" —Se encogió de hombros. Y una vena sobresaltó en la frente del moreno. 

—No es necesario, no vas a encontrar a Kenma en el área de Medicina. —Suspiró cansado. Bokuto le miró inquieto. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —ladeo la cabeza, mirandole con aquellos grandes orbes ámbar. —¿Sabes algo?

—Sólo te diré que te vayas después de clases a aquella aula. —Sonrió de lado. —Quizá te lleves alguna sorpresa.

—¡Bro! ¡Le has pedido un deseo a las estrellas también, verdad! —exclamó con entusiasmo, un tanto conmovido. —Así al unir ambos deseos, tiene el doble de poder, ¡Bien pensado! 

Tetsurou Rodó los ojos, y se encogió de hombros. 

—Si, eso. —menciona mientras cierra su laptop, y la aparta del otro- Ahora deja de usar mis cosas y molestar a mi novio. —le regaña, mientras deposita un leve golpe en la frente de el chico de cabellos bicolor.

—huh. —Frunce el ceño. —¡Pero le he mandado fotos tuyas de los entrenamientos! ¡Según la alquimia, eso es un intercambio equivalente!

Fue entonces cuando un carmín feroz atacó sin permiso el rostro del azabache. 

—¡Ah! ¡Idiota! —se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama, mientras se cubría el rostro. —¡Dejen de usarme para sus chantajes e intercambios! 

—Le quise regatear con fotos mías, pero no las quiso. —se encoge de hombros. Fue entonces cuando una almohada se estrelló en el rostro de Bokuto. 

Y esa noche, una guerra de almohadas se desató en aquella habitación. 

(...)

La mañana del día siguiente Kuroo fue a sus clases normalmente, durante los descansos pudo notar como su chat era atacado por mensajes de su compañero de piso. Era un tanto desesperado, pero no era para menos, suponía.

Durante su clase extra, pudo notar la presencia de Akaashi tan normal como siempre, no obstante, pequeños detalles denotaban su nerviosismo, como por ejemplo, aquellos inquietos movimiento de sus dedos contra la mesa. 

El timbre sonó, aquel día habían tardado demás (para la fortuna de Tetsurou). Notó como el alumnado había vaciado el aula 05, a excepción de aquel chico, que no se había retirado de su lugar. Con calma, el mayor tomó sus cosas, y descendió hasta el lugar del más joven.

—No tiene que vigilarme de esa forma, Kuroo-san, me quedaré. —la voz de Keiji le hizo mirarle de reojo. Había guardado sus cosas, a excepción de un lápiz de grafito, que seguía aún entre sus dedos. —No obstante, tengo una condición para ti también.

—¿Que dices? —Atinó a decir Tetsurou, arqueando una de sus cejas. El mejor no se molestó en levantarse de su asiento, ni mucho menos dejar de ver el lápiz entre sus dedos. 

—Quiero que hables con Kozume. —fue en ese momento en que Akaashi le devolvió una fina mirada, un tanto fría, se podía decir. Kuroo pudo sentir su piel erizarse, cual gato callejero alertado del Peligro. —Estará a la entrada del edificio, no digas nada estúpido. —advirtio esto último con un tono más calmo. 

—¿Que se supone que debo decirle? —se atrevió a cuestionar. Un suspiro cansado de Keiji le tomó por sorpresa.

—No lo sé. —se limitó a responder. —Puedes preguntarle directamente todo lo que me has dicho. —Tetsurou ladeó la cabeza con confusión, no se confiaba mucho en las palabras dichas por el menor. —Me quedaré aquí. 

—Bien. —Contesto resignado. 

Keiji espero a que se fuera para dejarse caer sobre los brazos que mantenía sobre el escritorio.  
Estaba exhausto tanto física, como mentalmente. No había si quiera dormido la noche anterior. 

El pensamiento de encontrarse cara a cara con el chico de las notas, era una idea inquietante. Llevaban casi dos meses comunicándose de esa forma, y no tenía muy claro que significaba en para él...

Bueno, eso es mentira. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para él. 

Desde muy pequeño, Akaashi fue un niño bastante tranquilo, eso no significaba que no jugara o se adaptará fácilmente como los demás, era solo un poco menos inquieto que un niño promedio. Se dió cuenta de su orientación sexual cuando estaba en secundaria, por supuesto, a sus padres les tomó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero al final, apoyaban a su único hijo en las desiciones que tomase. No obstante, a partir de aquello algunos fueron más distantes con su persona, fue en ese instante en que se dió cuenta quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos. Tal fue el caso de Kozume Kenma. 

Lo conoció hace 3 años atrás. Durante su primer año de preparatoria, en una competencia de Voleibol, ambos eran setters. Su amistad sucedió de una forma tan natural, que lo hacía a la vez inusual.

No obstante, fue cuestión de tiempo que Keiji notara, en ese entonces, pequeñas señales, de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Las llamadas insistentes en el teléfono del antes castaño, lo dejaban en claro. 

Volvió su mente a la actualidad, se había absorto en los recuerdos. Deslizó su mirada hasta el lápiz que había rodado de sus dedos hasta el borde de la mesa de madera, haciendo que notara nuevamente aquellos descuidados rayones que de a poco, habían ido dejando marcas en esta. 

Descansó su mejilla distraídamente en su palma, observando de una forma nostálgica aquella área. No sabía si sus manos estaban heladas, o sus mejillas demasiado calientes, realmente no reparó en ello, sólo se mantuvo al pendiente de los latidos de su pecho. 

Era una forma peculiar de enamorarse, o eso pensaba. 

De nada serviría negarselo a sí mismo, lo sabía bastante bien, ya había experimentado algo similar cuando le confesó a sus padres sobre sus gustos. 

De alguna manera las conversaciones entre ellos fueron volviéndose una costumbre, y de la costumbre, floreció algo más significativo. Las palabras de Kotarou siempre eran sinceras, denotando simpleza y simpatía, a la vista de Keiji, era simplemente encantador... De alguna forma. Y eso era lo peor, había quedado completamente cautivado con pequeños gestos impresos en las madera. Ni siquiera conocía su rostro, y tan solo en pensar en verlo por primera vez, un montón de búhos revoloteaba en su estómago.

Siempre pensó que las personas que se enamoraban rápidamente y sin razón, eran idiotas. Y no había alguien mas idiota que él en esos momentos. Era aterrador pensar en ello, en realidad. Si, tenía miedo, ¿Que pasaría exactamente cuando se vieran? ¿Que le diría? Era más fácil simplemente comunicarse con palabras escritas, no sabría que pensaría el otro al verle, ¿Se desilusionaría? 

Escuchó un estruendo en los pasillos, seguido de pasos apresurados. 

Decidió tomar el lápiz una vez más, y Escribir un último mensaje.

[...]

Kuroo caminó algo inquieto hasta la entrada de la facultad, una sensación de incómodas le comparaba desde su pequeña charla con Keiji. Y es que no había hablado con Kenma desde secundaria. Se habían separado por una discusión (no tan) tonta, y lo peor es que había sido Completamente si culpa. Lo tenía muy presente.

Llego a donde el azabache le había dicho, pero no encontró rastro alguno de vida. Supuso que el otro no quería hablar con él.

—Hola Kuro. —una voz hizo que su piel se erizara por completo, sobresaltandolo notablemente. 

No era nada más, ni nada menos, que a quién buscaba. A los pies de una banca, con la mirada metida en su consola. Por un momento creyó ver al mismo joven de secundaria, pero no era el mismo. 

Kozume cerró su consola, y se levantó mientras se quitaba el exceso de polvo en sus prendas. Le miró de una forma calmada, sin decir más.

—Kenma... —Tetsurou se comportaba como si estuviese visto un fantasma. Tragó saliva y rasco su nuca. 

—Hey. —Mencionó en un tono casual, metiendo las menos en sus bolsillos. —Akaashi también te ha hecho venir, ¿No es así?

—Algo así. —comentó un tanto vencido. No sabía exactamente que decir. Era difícil intentarlo, ¿Que se supone que debía hacer, si no habían hablado en más de 3 años?

—Kuro. —Kozume le llamó, y Tetsurou le miró inseguro. —Lo siento. 

¿Ah? ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué?

—¿Kenma? —Tetsurou Frunció las cejas con preocupa. —No. —suspiró, llevando la yema de los dedos a su sien, masajeando un poco. —No tienes Porqué disculparte. Lo que pasó antes fue totalmente mi culpa, debí haberte dicho todo antes...

—Kuro. —interrumpió Kozume.

—Pero tenía miedo de cómo te lo tomarías. —Soltó de una vez, sin reparar o pensar en sus palabras, llevando su palma a sus desordenados cabellos, revolviendo los aún más. —Se que eso estuvo mal, que debí confiar en ti, como el amigo que siempre fuiste, que perdí tu confianza, y que hice que te alejarse, pero nunca quise llegar a...

—Kuro. —Interrumpió una vez más.

—Kenma, escucha, yo sólo... —Y un extraño sonido le hizo detenerse. Miró de reojo hacía atrás, y antes de poder aclarar su vista, ya estaba en el suelo. —¡¿Ah?!

—¡BRO! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A DECIRLE?! ¡¿Y SI SE DECEPCIONA DE MI?! —un chico de cabellos bicolor y peinado bastante particular se encontraba encima del azabache, lloriqueando. 

—¡Bokuto! —se queja el mientras hace al otro quitársele de encima, levantándose igualmente. Ahora entendía que era lo que Kenma trataba de decir. —Sólo ve de una maldita vez, que lleva más de media hora ahí. —se quejó mientras tomaba de la hombros al búho cornudo. 

—¡Pero! —Chilló una vez más. —Estoy seguro que voy a desagradarle, es decir, él debe ser un chico muy cool, y yo... 

—Tu también eres Genial, bro. —le aseguró, mirandole determinado. —Estoy seguro que no se resistirá a tus encantos, es imposible. —Alzo su pulgar en afirmación. —Así que, ve por él, tigre. —Le dió una palmada en la espalda, cuando el ánimo de Kotarou estaba lo suficientemente alto.

—¡Lo haré! —sonrió triunfante, mientras extendía un puño. —¡Por el poder del amor! —se escuchó su grito desde la distancia. Ambos lo observaron hasta que desapareció dentro del edificio. 

Fugaz, como siempre. 

—Kuro. —Mencionó Kenma nuevamente, captando estaba vez su atención. —No tienes que disculparte por eso, ya fue. —Suspiró cansado. —Sólo te quería decir que lamento haberte hecho venir por nada. —El mayor parpadeó un par de veces. —Sé que antes no era la persona más confiable, sé que no era alguien con el que sentías que podías hablar de cualquier cosa, porque aparentaba no escuchar. Kuro, sé perfectamente que nuestra falta de comunicación fue la que arruinó nuestra amistad, lo he tendió presente desde hace mucho. Pero pedirte perdón por ello, no sirve de nada ahora, porque conociendote, a quién has culpado todo este tiempo, es a ti. 

Tetsurou quedó en blanco ante las palabras de Kenma, totalmente al punto, sin vergüenza, o demostración de otras emociones. Su mirada nunca se desvió a otro lado, no tartamudeó o dudó. Sin duda había cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico retraído de antes, definitivamente ya no dependía emocionalmente de alguien como él.

No sabía si sentir felicidad o tristeza, era como haberse alejado de un hermano menor, para darse cuenta de que ya no era el mismo niño pequeño al que solía cuidar. 

Sabía que no era momento de arrepentirse por el pasado, y no obstante, no dejaba de pensar en el "qué tal sí...", Porque no podía volver, no podía simplemente decirle a su yo del pasado que confiara más en si mismo. Que no ocultara las cosas, que como granos de arena por dentro de un reloj, se iban acumulando, hasta agotarse el tiempo. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo al final, sonriendo levemente. —Pero no dejaré de lamentarme si no nos ponemos al día. —Kenma le miró con duda, y aprovecho el momento para posar una mano sobre su hombro. —Vayamos a comer algo... —pausó unos breves momentos sus palabras. —Quisiera presentarte a alguien de paso. —sonrió ampliamente, como solía hacer desde que tenía memoria. Aprovecharía su cita con Tsukishima para no desaprovechar el tiempo. 

—Que pereza... —Suspiró el teñido con cansancio. Kuroo soltó una leve risa.

Quizá sí habían cosas en Kenma que seguían intactas.

(...)

Las piernas de Bokuto iban a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba dispuesta a dar, tropezando torpemente entre sus apurados pasos, corriendo por los desolados pasillos de la institución. 

Se le había hecho tarde, no sabía que tenía que quedarse a ver detalles con un proyecto grupal, ¡Y justo el día que conocería al amor de su vida! ¡Ya le había hecho esperar de más hasta para verse por primera vez! 

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —se quejó a toda voz, mientras corría y revolvía sus cabellos, el pensar que "Kenma" se llevara una mala primera impresión, le hacía dar vueltas en su mente. 

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo. Viendo el letrero del aula 05. Tomó valor de quién sabe donde, y deslizó la puerta corrediza sin cuidado alguno.

El salón estaba vacío.

La sonrisa de Bokuto se redució un poco, pero no sé esfumó. Tranquilamente, camino hasta aquel asiento vacío, casi por instinto, manteniendo la esperanza de encontrarle. Fue una sorpresa encontrar un último mensaje en aquella mesa.

Tomó asiento, y notó que aquella silla seguía conservando la calidez de su cuerpo. Su corazón no pudo evitar palpitar velozmente. Se sentía un tonta raro por ello. 

Deslizó su mirar hasta aquel acostumbrado rincón en la madera, y pudo notar aquellas letras dedicadas a su persona. 

«Lo siento, te mentí...»

—¿Ah? —parpadeó un par de veces sin entender el mensaje. ¿Mentir? ¿Sobre qué mintió? ¿Qué parte de aquel tiempo fue mentira? No entendía, ¿Cuando le había mentido? ¿Y por qué? Un dolor punzante en su estómago le hizo morder su labio inferior. —¿Sobre que, Kenma? 

—Mi nombre no es Kenma. —se escuchó una voz a su espalda, al momento de que su visión fue obstruida por un par de palmas, y un leve peso se asentó sobre su cabeza. —Soy Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto-san. —El mayor tragó saliva, y rápidamente trató de voltearse, pero el azabache no se lo permitió. —No quiero que me vea por ahora. 

—P-Pero... —se quejó. —¡Akaasheee! ¡Quiero verte, por eso vine aquí en primer lugar! —volvió a rezongar, fue entonces cuando dejó de pelear, y el otro volvió a tomar la palabra. 

—Bokuto-san, escúcheme. —suspiró el menor. —aun sin dejar de tapar la visión del más alto, que se encontraba sentado en su asiento. —Puede que suene algo estúpido, pero no soy como tú crees, durante este tiempo me has escrito lo mucho que crees que soy una persona genial, pero no lo soy. —Suspiró. —Se que tienes ciertas expectativas, y perdona por no poder cumplirlas. Lo que hemos estado haciendo este tiempo, creo que no fue lo más adecuado, quizá fue un tanto estúpido de mi parte si...

—Akaashi, ¿Si te digo que te quiero, eso también sería estúpido? —Preguntó, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, aún con las palmas del menor obstruyendo su visión. En ese momento, Keiji pudo tener una vista parcial del rostro de Bokuto, No obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco a causa de sus palabras. 

—No me conoces. —Argumentó, desviando levemente la mirada con algo de duda. La fuerza de sus manos flaqueó con cautela.

—Quiero conocerte. —Contestó sin dudarlo. 

Tal como pensó, las palabras de Kotarou, escritas o dichas, siempre eran sinceras. 

—No soy como crees. 

—No sabes cómo creo que eres. —refutó nuevamente. Keiji tragó saliva. Las respuestas de Bokuto eran simples y concisas. No sé lo pensaba ni un segundo, sonaba tan seguro... 

—¿Y si yo no quiero conocerte? —atinó a decir, con cierto tono discreto y sigiloso. Fue en ese momento en que Bokuto no soltó una sólo palabra. 

¿Se había quedado en blanco? ¿Había hecho la pregunta correcta? 

No, definitivamente no.

Akaashi no notó el momento en que las manos de Kotarou habían llegado a sus propias muñecas. Al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, en vez de apartar las manos del menor de él, había jalado de sus brazos, aprovechando aquella cercanía que tenían, para capturar los labios del otro entre los suyos en un sólo y sorpresivo movimiento. 

No supo como reaccionar ante la suave sensación en sobre la comisura de sus labios, no era más que un inocente choque de labios, y no obstante, no dejaba escapar los sentimientos que habían crecido en los dos a través de aquellos escritos, sin embargo, en ese instante se habían expresado mejor que todas aquellas palabras juntas. 

Keiji perdió la cuenta de los segundos que había durado aquello, ambos movían sus labios de forma torpe, pero suave. En algún momento había bajado por completo sus pestañas, y se había perdido en el tacto. 

Fue entonces cuando se separaron. Las manos del azabache habían cedido hace algún tiempo. 

Se encontró con una brillante mirada ámbar, dulce como la miel. Los ojos de Bokuto eran simplemente hermosos.

—Entonces haré que quieras conocerme, —Respondió, mientras una amplia y radiante sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Keiji sintió un golpe contra su pecho. —Akaashi, dame una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón. 

—¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácilmente? —tartamudeo incrédulo al principio. En el momento, llevo el dorso de su mano a sus labios, de una forma preventiva, no podía ignorar lo que acababa de suceder. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con cautela. Kotarou se volteó completamente sobre la silla, pudiendo asentar sus brazos sobre el respaldo.

—¡No fue fácil! Aunque no lo creas, estoy muriendo por dentro, ¡pero si lo demuestro dejaría de parecer cool! —Replicó cual niño pequeño. Sus mejillas por fin se permitirán colorearse con un tono carmín. Keiji no pudo evitar embozar una leve sonrisa, soltando una leve risa, apenas audible. —¡Akashee! ¡No te rías de mí! —se tapó la cara, un tanto más dramático, escondiendo su rostro entre sus palmas y estás detrás de aquel respaldo. —Es vergonzoso... 

Éste era el mismo chico al que le había estado escribiendo durante todo este tiempo, este era Bokuto Kotarou, el chico al que le había estado respondiendo en su pupitre del aula 05, este era el chico del que se había enamorado han tontamente.

—Bokuto-san. —llamó Keiji, esta iba a ser una de las desiciones más precipitadas que había tomado desde que entró a la universidad. —Creo que lo has logrado, entonces. —comentó, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro. 

No bastó más que aquellas sencillas palabras para que el ánimo de Kotarou se lanzaron cuál resorte. Era tan cambiante...

—¡¿En serio?! —ante aquella brillante mirada no había manera de retractarse. —¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Akaashi! —alzó los brazos con genuino entusiasmo, lanzándose sin pensarlo dos veces ha abrazar al mejor de las caderas. 

—¿Qué crees que hacer? —se exaltó un poco el más joven, intentando apartarse de aquella vergonzosa posición. —Bokuto-san, aún no tiene permitido invadir mi espacio personal. Y ya lo ha hecho dos veces. —recalcó aquello último, con cierto tono de reproche. 

—Solo un poco, —ronroneó el mayor, frotando su mejilla con la corbata del informe del más bajo. —hace un tiempo que quise hacer esto, y Kuro me dijo que no te deje ir en ninguna oportunidad. 

Keiji maldijo a Tetsurou por lo bajo. 

—No me iré a ningún lado, Bokuto-san. —suspiró con cansancio, resignado a dejar que el otro derrochara aquellas muestras de afecto. Aunque, realmente, no le desagradaban tanto como le hacía pensar al otro. 

—Akaashi. —repitió de nuevo. Keiji arqueó una ceja. —Me encanta tu nombre. Tu verdadero nombre. —alzó su mirar, aún sin despegarse del otro, haciendo que este le mirara desde arriba. —Desde hace un tiempo, estuve imaginando cómo sería tu voz, tu rostro... —rie levemente. —Aunque puede que suene muy raro.

—No es raro. —le terminó por mencionar Keiji. —Hay veces en que me preguntaba lo mismo. —confesó, en aquel tono calmo que acostumbraba tener. 

—¡Akaashi! —le volvió a brindar una de aquellas deslumbrantes sonrisas. Eran tan contagiosas y cálidas. Keiji no podía evitar caer una y otra vez en ellas. —¡Oh! ¿Te gusta el Voleibol, no es así?

—Si. —afirmó con cierta duda en ello. Desde que entró a la facultad de medicina, había dejado aquella deporte que ciertamente le fascinaba.

—¡Oh! —Parecía como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo realmente importante, o eso pensó Keiji por un breve momento. —¡Puede que tú seas mi Setter predestinado! —exclamó con asombro. 

—¿Setter predestinado? —dudó al cuestionarle. 

—Si, ya sabes. —se apartó un momento para explicar. —Existen conecciones invisibles y eso, por ejemplo, Kuroo y yo tenemos el hilo rojo de la hermandad. Somos Bros predestinados. —asintió, llevando su puño al pecho, con cierto dramatismo, un tanto exagerado, a la vista de Akaashi. —Pero tú y yo, definitivamente debemos compartir el hilo Rojo del setter-Estrella. —afirmó seguro de sus palabras. 

—Bokuto-san, creo que está confundiendo una leyenda nacional. —una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla del azabache. Kotarou rió.

—No, definitivamente debes ser mi setter.—Le miró con determinación. —Así que, ¡elevala para mí, Akaashi!

—Si. 

Por afuera de la ventana, las cálidas tonalidades del cielo al atardecer anunciaban el fin del día, la presencia de la luna comenzaba a ser mas clara. Las cigarras cantaban, y en el aula 05, sólo dos personas se encontraban. 

El reloj de la pared no había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Bokuto y Akaashi quedaron hablando de cosas triviales, llenando los espacios que aquella mesa había dejado en blanco, sin tallar en madera lo que querían transmitir. Los miedos que antes se habían acumulado parecían hacerse esfumado en la nada. 

No era un final, no se acercaba a uno. Fue la primera vez que sus corazones conectaron, y aún les esperaban muchos momentos más. 

Definitivamente nunca olvidarían aquel tiempo, jamás olvidarían el cómo se conocieron, y tampoco las tonterías que hicieron. 

Después de todo, fue una forma particular de encontrar el amor.


End file.
